


It's party time!

by Elle16



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle16/pseuds/Elle16
Summary: Short story about the underrated nevers clique (+ Hort): Mona, Arachne, Vex, Ravan and Brone.Vex throws a party in his dorm room and it gets really wild...
Relationships: Arachne/Mona (The School For Good and Evil), Ravan/Vex (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's party time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come at me for using themes such as getting high and drunk xx  
> This is just for fun and because we don't have enough ravex/marachne content

Mona had just finished the last period of the day when she noticed a note falling out of her locker. She quickly picked up the green wrinkled piece of paper. The scrawny handwriting said:

Our dorm  
10.17 pm  
bring Arachne  
don't forget alcohol ;p

Another one of Vex's parties. There was no way she would have taken alcoholic drinks again after the last time. Vex and Brone had got so drunk they would have fallen out of their room's window if it wasn't for Ravan and Hort.  
She couldn't miss the party though, as those idiots of her friends needed a "babysitter" who'd make sure they didn't end up dead. 

  
At 10.17 pm, Mona was already walking arm in arm to the boys' dorm with Arachne. She couldn't help but notice how wickedly pretty her friend looked in that short silver dress. Things with Arachne had got a little more complicated since she accidentally let her little crush on her slip. They shared a brief kiss once but none of them dared to talk about it, afraid that it would ruin their friendship.  
As the two girls entered Vex's dorm, they immediately noticed the unbelievable chaos the boy had created. Music was pumping loudly from the speakers and there was a strong smell of alcohol and smoke.

"Is iT tOo LaTe NoW tO sAy SoRrY? CaUsE I'm MiSsInG mOrE tHaN jUsT yOuR bOdY" screamed a drunk as hell Vex twerking on the table.   
Ravan smirkingly looked at him from the swollen armchair, smoking god knows what.  
On the other side of the room, Hort was crawling and rolling shirtless on the floor, while Brone was busy pouring bottles of vodka all over his body.  
"OH. MY. GREENISH. GOD" Mona blurted in laughter, looking at Arachne, who had the same confused expression.  
"Oh LoOk GrEeNiE aNd UnO aRe HeRe" Vex yelled.  
"Why didn't you bring more vodka?" added a disappointed Brone.  
"You're already wasted guys" replied Arachne jokingly.  
"NoW tHaT eVeRyOnE iS hErE wE cAn FiNaLly pLaY tRuTh Or DaRe" Ved said, attempting to get down of the table but miserably falling, just in time for Ravan to catch him. "And that's why it didn't hurt when I fell from heaven" Vex whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Ravan rolled his eyes and dropped him on the couch.  
"Oh please we're not ten anymore" claimed Hort.  
"Are you scared, weasel?" Ravan challenged him. Hort ignored the comment and sit near the others.  
"GrEaT sO i'Ll sTaRt".  
"Vex do you really have to pitch your voice that much?" asked Arachne annoyed.  
"YeS I'm WaStEd" he answered visibly fuddled. "So RaVaN tRutH oR dArE?"  
"Truth" said Ravan with nonchalance.  
"HoW mAnY TiMeS diD yOu dReAm aBoUt mE?" He asked with a wide smirk.  
"Oh lots of time. They were all about me murdering you" Ravan replied looking at Vex steady with his firey eyes.  
"HoW FlaTtEriNg" Vex winked at his friend.  
"Now Arachne...truth or dare?" Brone asked.  
"Truth I guess" she said.  
"What's the weirdest place you've ever peed in?".  
"What kind of question is that?" yelled Arachne disgusted.  
"What's wrong? I once peed in a dumb evergirl's purse after she refused to share her chocolate cookies with me" Brone said sipping from a red cup.  
They all stared at him in horror before moving on with the game.  
After Brone (un)willingly licked the room's floor and Hort revealed his secret gay crush, it was Mona's turn.  
"Mona, truth or dare?".  
"Dare" she stated.  
"Kiss the person you're most attracted to" said Ravan.  
"Oh fuck you guys! You know I'm a lesbian!" she said annoyed, turning to face Arachne, whose cheeks were burning red. She leaned towards Arachne and exchanged a quick but affectionate kiss, gently caressing her jaw. Arachne was now redder than ever and tried to blame it on the alcohol. Mona looked embarrassed in her friend's eyes and slightly smiled.  
"CaN yOu FeEl tHe LoVe tOniGhT-" Ved started singing with a mischievous grin.  
Mona gave him a deadly stare and Arachne threw a cushion on his face.  
"You know what Vex? I dare you to go and make out with a random never" Mona snapped.  
"GlaDly" he replied. "RaVaN, mY LoAtHeD, diD I mEnTiOn hOw RaNdOm yOu LoOk tOniGhT?"  
"Oh em gee" Arachne said dramatically.  
"I can already see where this is going" Hort added suppressing a laugh.  
"Vex wha-" Ravan didn't have time to finish, since Vex had already pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. The little elf boy was all over Ravan, running his hand in his long dark hair.  
Before anyone could say anything, Castor's annoying voice echoed in the hallway.   
"Shit, we're screwed" Arachne commented, hearing Castor's footsteps getting closer.  
They were so going to get thrown into the doom room.


End file.
